


i was twenty-five and i died again (and i prepared myself for what the world would send)

by gayapplewhite



Series: though you can’t hold me (pick up and phone me) [2]
Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Reincarnation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapplewhite/pseuds/gayapplewhite
Summary: “jenuivere: but every single time the reason mordred can get to arthur is my fault.lancelot_85: if it's your fault, it's mine too.lancelot_85: we never should've betrayed allie like that.lancelot_85: we just got lucky this time around. just lucky that will wasn't arthur. just lucky mordred was defeated.”or; this is another time and arthur has returned again.





	i was twenty-five and i died again (and i prepared myself for what the world would send)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another avalon high fic. hello. ellie is ellie from the books, allie is allie from the movies. yes they exist together i made them separate characters i play fast and loose with canon. i do what i want. also miles's unnamed girlfriend from the movie is ellie now bc a i said so and b merlin and the lady of the lake were together in (some) arthurian legend, so. i'm just pretending that didn't happen for my version of canon tho bc she's dating morgan. obvs. also i haven't read the graphic novels yet so morgan is based off the little descriptions of her from the book pages on amazon. besides, it's not like marco would ever deign to date someone who isn't even a goth. and even when i do read them i'll probably just ignore them. sorry not sorry. also full disclaimer i don't fully know if morgan is morgan le fay or morgause in canon and i really don't care. she's morgan le fey to me fuckers
> 
> the title is a slightly modified lyric from dear hunter's “the love”. please kudos and comment if you enjoyed!!

**lady_of_the_pool** entered the chat at 2:06 am

**lady_of_the_pool** : is anyone else awake yet?

 **lady_of_the_pool** : because that was bad

**lady_of_the_pool** : i woke up and wanted to vomit because of what he did to me.

**evil_stepbrother** : hey. hey. breathe ellie. breathe okay?

**evil_stepbrother** : that's happened a couple of times to me too. 

**lady_of_the_pool** : i'm breathing. thanks lucan.

**lady_of_the_pool** : i mean

**lady_of_the_pool** : marco

**lady_of_the_pool** : sorry. i'm still getting used to you all having different names than in the dreams i had before i met you.

**evil_stepbrother** : it's no problem.

**evil_stepbrother** : don't worry about it. 

**irl_merlin** : well that was fundamentally shitty

**evil_stepbrother** : was it miles?

**evil_stepbrother** : was it?

**evil_stepbrother** : i hadn't noticed because i've always wanted to be shot to death in an alley in the late eighteen hundreds.

**irl_merlin** : that's an extremely specific dream marco

**evil_stepbrother** : i was being sarcastic

**irl_merlin** : i know

**irl_merlin** : i wanted to shame you for your lack of aspirations in life

**will_wagner** : roast him miles

**evil_stepbrother** : don't encourage him will

**will_wagner** : ........

**evil_stepbrother** : i am two rooms away from you i swear to fucking god

**will_wagner** : .....................

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : SUP FUCKERS

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : IT'S ME

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : UR FAVORITE ANCIENT SORCERESS

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : also hey ellie babe are you good???

**lady_of_the_pool** : yeah i'm okay. not great but i'm okay. 

**lady_of_the_pool** : he killed me first so i would never have a chance to give any kind of sword to arthur.

**lady_of_the_pool** : which, not like i had plans to, but i guess.

**lady_of_the_pool** : i guess he wasn't taking the chance. 

**morgan_le_fuck_you** :  <3

**lady_of_the_pool** :  <3

**irl_merlin** : technically i'm an ancient sorcerer. and some people think ellie was too. rather than some kind of water nymph or some random woman in a lake.

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : semantics, miles

**irl_merlin** : i didn't know you knew a word that big

**irl_merlin** : you have been listening to me when i talk

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : contrary to what you might think i actually like studying magic with you miles

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : and i'm not an idiot

**irl_merlin** : oh. too far? 

**evil_stepbrother** : yeah

**irl_merlin** : sorry.

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : apology accepted

**jenuivere** : fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck 

**jenuivere** : god what he was doing to allie 

**jenuivere** : what he did to me. god what will my mother think when they find my corpse with lance's

**jenuivere** : she'll know i cheated on my husband she'll know fuck fuck fuck

**jenuivere** : fuck fuck it's all my fault

**will_wagner** : jennie, breathe. it's not your fault. 

**will_wagner** : it's never your fault. 

**jenuivere** : but every single time the reason mordred can get to arthur is my fault. 

**lancelot_85** : if it's your fault, it's mine too. 

**lancelot_85** : we never should've betrayed allie like that. 

**lancelot_85** : we just got lucky this time around. just lucky that will wasn't arthur. just lucky mordred was defeated.

**lancelot_85** : if it wasn't for that they would've found us dead.

**lancelot_85** : marco and miles and allie and will framed in some kind of murder-suicide. 

**lancelot_85** : jen and i in the locker room shower at halftime bodies together because he even though we're dead he can't resist the extra fuck you. 

**lancelot_85** : ellie in a car crash a week later. morgan of alcohol poisoning after the game. 

**lancelot_85** : we just got lucky he didn't win. we're just lucky we're all here now.

**king_allie** : but even if it was just luck we are all alive right now.

**king_allie** : we're alive. we're here. we have each other.

**king_allie** : waking up every other night because mordred killed me and stopped me from taking over the finance industry and thus changing the world for the better isn't ideal but it's better than the alternative. 

**king_allie** : it's better than not being here at all. 

**jenuivere** : you're right. 

**jenuivere** : ily allie.

**king_allie** : ily too  <3

**irl_merlin** : guys, it's getting late.

**irl_merlin** : or early? i'm not sure

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : ellie, babe. you should try and sleep.

**lady_of_the_pool** : yeah okay.

**lady_of_the_pool** : love you morrie.

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : love you too. 

**lady_of_the_pool** : night guys. see you tomorrow. or today. 

**irl_merlin** : i'm bowing out tonight too

**irl_merlin** : night

**will_wagner** : night miles. sleep well  <3

**jenuivere** : i should sleep too. if my mom heard me crying or saw the light on she'd get on my case. and i'm doing a bit better. so.

**jenuivere** : night everyone. 

**king_allie** : night jen!

**lancelot_85** : i'm gonna head to bed now too. 

**king_allie** : you sure you're going to be okay, lance?

**lancelot_85** : yeah. thanks allie. you really are my best friend. 

**will_wagner** : what about me :(

**lancelot_85** : you're my boyfriend will

**lancelot_85** : and also my very good friend.

**lancelot_85** : night, guys. see you at school.

**king_allie** : i'm heading to bed too!!

**king_allie** : night!! 

**evil_stepbrother** : night 

**will_wagner** : night!!

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : goodnight 

**morgan_le_fuck_you** : i love all of you fuckers

**will_wagner** : we love you too morgan

**evil_stepbrother** , **will_wagner** , **irl_merlin** , **lady_of_the_pool** , **lancelot_85** , **morgan_le_fuck_you** , **jenuivere** , and **king_allie** left the chat at 3:53 am

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, **evil_stepbrother** is marco, **will_wagner** is will, **irl_merlin** is miles, **lady_of_the_pool** is ellie, **lancelot_85** is lance, **morgan_le_fuck_you** is morgan, **jenuivere** is jen, and **king_allie** is allie.


End file.
